


S-O-S

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meeting in prison, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Sherlock and Rose meeting in prison AU"





	S-O-S

**Author's Note:**

> Getting my Tumblr prompt fics onto AO3

Sherlock lay on his stomach on the cold stones of his cell breathing through his nose in an attempt to fend off the pain of the caning on his back.  He knew that pain could be moderated by the mind, but he was exhausted, starving, alone, and out of his element.

He was hardly in peak condition.

He blamed this fact for it taking nearly six repetitions of the ticking pattern against the stone to catch his attention.  Finally the consistency of the clicks found its way into his brain as Morse Code.

_Can you understand me?_  The message asked over and over.

With a groan, Sherlock pulled himself toward the wall from which the clicking was coming.  He tapped three times and began to tap out a response.

_I understand you.  You speak English?_

_I am English_ , came the reply.

Another Englishman in this godforsaken place somewhere south of Shanghai?

_Who do you work for?_

_Powerful people. You?_

_The same. Do they beat you?_

_They do. I haven’t told them anything._

_Nor have I._

Sherlock dropped off to sleep after that.  He woke to the sound of the cell door next to his slamming shut and the heavy drag of a body toward the corner.

_Did you make it?_  Sherlock tapped out.

_It would take more than pain to get me to talk._

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile.

_When I get home_ , the tapping began,  _the first thing I’m going to do is have a hot bath.  Soak away the ache in my muscles._

_When I get home,_ Sherlock replied,  _I am going to eat a huge steak and chips and drink a large whiskey._

_I used to have a friend who liked steak and chips._

_I have a friend who likes hot baths._

_Your friend wasn’t with you when you got taken were they?_

_No.  I’m sure he’s safe home in England.  He doesn’t know where I am.  Does your friend?_

_He’s gone._

After that, the tapping stopped for the night.

~?~?~?~?~

_Tonight._

It was difficult, painful, bloody work but Sherlock made it outside of the prison to his rendezvous point with his correspondent of the last two weeks.  He was sure that he’d left one guard dead.  He wasn’t sure about two others.

Right on schedule, the world rent with an explosion from one side of the prison complex, and a small stream of prisoners went scattering into the brush.  Sherlock remained kneeling behind the rock outcrop on the East side, waiting for his new friend.

They arrived, and Sherlock could not believe his eyes.

Short, emaciated skinny, with long dyed-blonde hair.  Her roots were dark and nearly four inches long.

“You’re a woman!” he cried, stupidly.

“So it would seem, come on then!”  she grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the undergrowth after herself.


End file.
